Mine
by Qlyra
Summary: "Bukan masalah seberapa banyak waktu yang kau lalui dengan seseorang, tapi bagaimana cara kau menghabiskan waktu tersebut bersama seseorang itu." — Mark sadar. Semakin lama ia menahan diri, semakin besar kemungkinan Haechan akan lolos dari genggamannya. Maka dari itu, bukan salah Mark sepenuhnya jika pada akhirnya ia mengambil jalan pintas. (NCT. MarkChan/MarkHyuck. Rated M. BL.)


Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, namun keriuhan yang ada di sebuah gang sudut kota tidaklah padam. Bukan, bukan keriuhan yang bersumber pada sebuah acara misalnya festival atau apa, tapi lebih ke arah keriuhan suara yang bersumberkan pada teriakan dari beberapa orang disertai suara benda-benda tumpul yang saling bersinggungan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berlalu lalang di gang tersebut sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bila tengah terjadi adegan pem- _bully_ -an dengan pelaku anak-anak di bawah umur.

Mark Lee, awalnya tidak begitu paham mengapa sehabis pulang sekolah dirinya tiba-tiba diseret oleh segerombolan anak yang seumuran dengannya kemudian memukulinya dengan balok kayu di gang sempit, kotor dan kumuh seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Mark tidak mengenal bocah-bocah ini! Selain itu, Mark juga menyayangkan kenapa dirinya hanya pasrah-pasrah saja dipukuli dan tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Padahal sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Lagipula, sebenarnya apa alasan dirinya diperlakukan sejahat ini? Apa salahnya?

"Anak dari musisi tukang selingkuh sepertimu harusnya musnah saja dari dunia ini! Dasar sampah!"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga hanyalah salah satu anak dari selingkuhan Ayahmu!"

Tawa membahana sontak menggelegar dan memenuhi seluruh pelosok gang, membuat Mark kini mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Mark sungguh tidak menyangka bila alasannya diperlakukan serendah ini hanyalah gara-gara gosip murahan yang sedang melanda orang tuanya yang memang berprofesi sebagai musisi ternama. Tentu saja Mark sebagai anak lebih percaya kepada kedua orang tuanya jika gosip tersebut tidak benar dan hanya akal-akalan media saja untuk menjatuhkan kedua orang tuanya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Mark melawan dengan setidaknya menghadiah sebuah tinju ke salah satu bocah yang telah lancang menghina orang tuanya, namun semua itu terhalangi oleh pergerakan tubuhnya yang ditahan oleh sisa bocah yang lain dan pemikiran yang selalu membayangi kepalanya berupa; jadilah anak baik yang tidak mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain agar tidak mempermalukan nama orang tua. Sungguh Mark hanya bocah polos yang terlalu menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dan tak mau menjadi pembawa masalah dalam keluarganya.

Mark refleks menutup matanya rapat ketika melihat bocah yang telah lancang menghina ayahnya tadi kembali mengayunkan sebuah balok kayu ke kepalanya, dan...

BUAGH!

Mark sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar karena merasa aneh. Sungguh tadi dia benar-benar mendengar suara benda tumpul yang dihantamkan kan? Namun kenapa Mark tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Beraninya keroyokan! Dasar pengecut!"

Mark baru berani membuka mata lebar ketika menemukan sesosok bocah asing tampak berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil memandang sengit ke arah orang-orang yang tengah mem- _bully_ -nya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Mark juga menemukan bila bocah yang tadi hampir memukulnya sudah tersungkur ke tanah dalam keadaan memegangi kakinya seolah-olah baru saja ditendang seseorang.

"Sialan! Kau yang apa-apaan? Ini urusan kami bukan urusanmu!" balas bocah yang menyiksa Mark seraya bangun dari posisinya, "Ho, atau kau juga ingin merasakan dihajar oleh kami berempat juga, begitu?" lanjutnya menantang.

"Memangnya kalian sanggup menghajarku? Yang ada kalianlah yang akan hancur di tanganku!" balas Sang Penyelamat dari Mark dengan terlewat percaya diri.

Baiklah, sebenarnya Mark merasa bersyukur ada orang yang bersedia membantunya di saat terdesak seperti ini. Namun lambat laun Mark tidak bisa memungkiri rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba datang menyelinap ke relung jiwanya akan sikap Sang Penyelamat yang menurutnya terlalu bergaya. Sungguh Mark hanya tidak siap menerima kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya ia dan Sang Penyelamat akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh keempat bocah berandal yang sedang mem- _bully_ -nya tersebut. Bagaimana pun kekhawatiran Mark memang beralasan, di samping mereka kalah jumlah, perkataan Sang Penyelamat yang terkesan lebih ke arah sombong itu benar-benar mampu membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya ingin sekali menjebloskannya ke selokan terdekat.

"Sial! Lupakan anak musisi tak berguna itu! Kita hajar saja di bocah ingusan satu ini!" seru bocah tersebut memberi perintah sambil menunjuk ke arah Sang Penyelamat.

Ketika melihat keempat bocah itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sang Penyelamat, Mark yang tertinggal dan hanya mampu menjadi saksi pun lantas berdoa dalam hati semoga kekhawatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

Di bangku taman, Mark hanya bisa mengaduh melalui bibirnya dengan ujung yang sedikit membengkak saat Sang Penyelamat sedang menempel-nempelkan kapas pada luka menganga yang ada di bagian lengannya.

"Kau harusnya melawan!"

Selain menahan rasa sakit akibat tingkah Sang Penyelamat yang sedang mengobatinya dengan ketidakperikelenganan sama sekali itu, Mark juga harus merelakan telinga merasa berdenging saat lagi-lagi indra pendengarannya menangkap nasehat—atau lebih tepatnya omelan—dari Sang Penyelamat.

Sebetulnya kurang-lebih Mark merasa bersyukur lantaran kekhawatirannya di waktu lalu tidaklah menjadi kenyataan. Mark sendiri juga tidak menyangka jika Sang Penyelamat benar-benar mampu memegang perkataannya dengan membantai habis-habisan keempat bocah tadi sampai titik darah penghabisan. Mark tidak menyangka jika di dalam tubuh mungil Sang Penyelamat yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu tersimpan tenaga super disertai kemampuan bela diri yang mumpuni. Wajar bagi Mark untuk tidak mengetahui fakta bila Sang Penyelamat ternyata telah menguasai Taekwondo di usianya yang masih belia. Tentu saja, mereka kan baru saja bertemu; atau lebih tepatnya Mark lah yang ditemukan oleh Sang Penyelamat.

"Hei, kau bukan tunawicara kan? Kenapa diam saja?"

Bukannya Mark tidak mau menjawab, tapi lebam-lebam di wajahnya itulah yang menuntutnya untuk tidak menggerakan bibirnya agar ia tidak merasakan sakit yang lebih menyiksa. Lagipula tidak bisa Mark pungkiri memang dirinya sulit berkomunikasi dan susah mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan saking sifatnya yang terlalu pendiam dan juga pemalu.

"Sudahlah," kata Sang penyelamat terlihat _badmood_ , "yang penting lukamu sudah terobati. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku duluan."

Sang Penyelamat pun berdiri dari duduknya seraya mengambil tas ranselnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki pergi menjauh dari Mark yang malah terpaku pada posisinya. Baru setelah sosok Sang Penyelamat mulai tidak tampak dalam jangkauan pandangnya, Mark menggeplak jidatnya sendiri yang diakhiri dengan ringisan kecil setelahnya karena berkat kecerobohannya itu, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin berlipat ganda.

"Sial, aku tidak menyangka aku memang sebodoh ini."

* * *

Haechan; nama dari bocah yang telah menyelamatkan Mark dari pengeroyokan tak mendasar seminggu yang lalu, kini tampak mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan bila Mark yang berjalan lima meter di belakangnya benar-benar mengikutinya semenjak keluar dari sekolah mereka.

Sekolah mereka?

Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya sebelumnya, ternyata mereka bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama, bedanya Mark duduk di bangku kelas 6, sedangkan Haechan duduk di bangku kelas 5. Mark benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sang Penyelamat merupakan adik kelasnya sendiri. Fakta tersebut tidak sengaja Mark temukan ketika ia sedang mencari sebuah buku untuk mengerjakan tugas mata pelajaran sejarah di Perpustakaan. Saat manik hitam milik Mark yang tadinya terfokus pada deretan berbagai macam buku sejarah yang terjejer rapi di sebuah rak refleks berpindah ke arah sesosok bocah yang tertidur berbekalkan kedua tangan sebagai bantal dalam kondisi buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Mark yang sudah yakin dalam sekali lihat jika bocah yang sedang tertidur itu merupakan Sang Penyelamat pun berjalan perlahan mendekatinya kemudian duduk di sampingnya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan bocah tersebut.

Dalam keheningan Mark memperhatikan betapa pulasnya tidur sang bocah yangmana terpancar dari raut wajah teduhnya. Mark tahu jika melihat wajah orang secara intens merupakan hal yang tidak sopan, tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah di hadapannya itu. Bahkan tangan Mark tanpa sadar melayang ke arah surai kecoklatan milik bocah di sampingnya kemudian mengelusnya pelan bahkan sesekali mempermainkannya. Mark tahu jika perbutannya ini sangat lancang, tapi ia sungguh tak bisa menentang keinginannya untuk tidak menyematkan jemarinya di surai lembut milik Sang Penyelamat.

Kedua bola mata Mark yang sedari tadi terpaku pada wajah Sang Penyelamat pun sedikit tertarik ke arah sebuah buku catatan yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka berada. Di sampulnya, Mark menemukan sebuah nama berupa " _Class_ 5A - Haechan" tertulis di sana. Mark pun lantas menyimpulkan jika nama dari Sang Penyelamat adalah Haechan. Terdengar manis.

Mark tiba-tiba menjentikan jari ketika sebuah ide brilian baru saja hinggap di kepalanya. Perlahan Mark melepaskan jemarinya dari surai Haechan yang masih tertidur dengan pulas untuk mengambil buku catatan tersebut, kemudian ia membuka halaman terakhir dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana berbekalkan spidol yang ada.

 _Terima kasih sudah mau menolong dan mengobatiku._

 _Maaf saat itu aku tidak langsung menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku._

 _Tapi sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih padamu._

 _Kuharap kita bisa berteman._

 _Salam kenal, Haechannie._

Tadinya Mark ingin meninggalkan jejak dengan menuliskan namanya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena kurang percaya diri. Di dalam benaknya terbayang-bayang pertanyaan seperti; apakah dengan menuliskan namanya Haechan malah jadi sebal karena dengan sembarangannya mencoret-coret buku catatan miliknya? Apakah gara-gara itu Haechan malah tidak mau menjadi temannya? Atau jangan-jangan setelah mengetahui nama Mark sebagai pelaku pencoretan buku, Haechan akan langsung mencarinya kemudian menghajarnya?

Baiklah, katakan Mark pengecut, tapi ia hanya tidak mau memiliki kesan buruk di mata Sang Penyelamat, yang penting rasa terima kasihnya yang sempat tertunda akan tersampaikan dengan catatan itu. Mark benar-benar tidak mau mengambil resiko dibenci oleh Haechan.

Setelah merasa keputusannya sudah tepat, Mark segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi meninggalkan Haechan. Namun sebelum itu, Mark sempat mengelus kembali surai kecoklatan milik Haechan dan berbisik pelan penuh kelembutan.

" _Sweet dream_ , Haechannie."

* * *

"Kau tak perlu menjadi penguntit selama sebulan penuh dan berterima kasih tanpa meninggalkan jejak begitu jika ingin berteman denganku. Kau tahu? Aku hampir melaporkanmu ke polisi saking parnonya aku sedang dimata-matai oleh orang yang berniat menculikku."

Mark hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika mendengar wejangan Haechan yang ditujukan khusus padanya di sebuah taman di dekat sekolah mereka.

Hari memang sudah sore, mengingat jam-jam seperti ini merupakan jam bagi anak sekolahan untuk mengakhiri pembelajaran dan pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Namun tampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua bocah yang sedang duduk bersandingan di sebuah bangku memanjang. Situasi ini terjadi kurang lebih atas jasa dari Haechan yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyergap Mark dari acara mari-menguntit-adik-kelas-manis-Haechannie dengan cara menyeretnya. Mark sendiri yang mendapat perilaku seperti itu dari Haechan sempat terkejut dan khawatir bila dirinya akan dibantai oleh Haechan yang kalap. Namun untung saja kekhawatiran Mark tidak menjadi kenyataan terbukti dengan dirinya yang masih utuh dan terduduk manis di hadapan Haechan yang masih setia mengoceh.

Sadar akan keterdiaman Mark meski seberapa banyak ocehan telah keluar dari bibirnya, Haechan akhirnya menghela napas kemudian menusuk pipi Mark dengan jari telunjuknya, sukses membuat Mark tersentak dalam tundukannya dan refleks menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Haechan. Jujur Mark langsung panik dan mengira Haechan akan semakin memarahinya karena sedari tadi Mark hanya diam saja. Tapi kepanikan itu langsung musnah ketika menemukan sebuah senyum manis tampak terukir di bibir Haechan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Haechan pada akhirnya.

"Mark Lee."

Baik Haechan maupun Mark sama-sama terkejut ketika akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari bibir Mark.

Mark terkejut karena akhirnya ia bisa bersuara di depan Haechan, sedangkan keterkejutan Haechan lebih condong ke rasa tertegun lantaran menemukan fakta bila anak ter- _bully_ yang sempat ia tolong adalah anak dari pasangan musisi yang terkenal.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal TY Lee & Jeffrey Lee? Musisi papan atas yang selalu naik daun setiap karyanya muncul di permukaan, dengan menerima berbagai penghargaan bergengsi dan sering menghiasi layar kaca hampir di setiap televisi. Tentunya semua itu sudah cukup dijadikan sebagai modal bagi Haechan untuk mengenali keluarga Lee yang tersohor itu. Setahu Haechan, pasangan Lee memang memiliki anak tunggal yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya. Haechan tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan anak seorang musisi terkenal atau merasa terancam karena si anak musisi ini nyatanya telah menjadi _stalker_ -nya selama sebulan penuh.

"Oke, Mark Lee ya," ucap Haechan setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya yang sempat ruwet dengan dehaman sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Mark, "namaku...," Haechan sempat terdiam, berhasil membuat Mark agak mengernyitkan kening bingung, "oh iya, namaku Haechan! Salam kenal!" lanjutnya langsung meraih tangan Mark dan menggenggamnya mantab.

Mark refleks tersenyum sembari berkata, "Haechannie."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Begitu caramu memanggil orang yang baru kau kenal?" keluh Haechan karena merasa Mark terlalu cepat menganggap diri mereka sudah dekat.

Mark memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Mark polos.

Baiklah, rasanya Haechan ingin sekali menendang Mark ke sungai terdekat. Namun Haechan sadar hal tersebut mustahil ia lakukan mengingat ia tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Makanya yang bisa Haechan lakukan hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku begitu," balas Haechan pasrah.

Mark sudah tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

* * *

Dari ekspresi yang membias di raut wajahnya, Nyonya Kim tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya saat di suatu pagi menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki setinggi pinggangnya tampak berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan malu-malu penuh harap dengan kedua tangan yang saling tertaut. Nyonya Kim akui bahwa bocah laki-laki di hadapannya ini memang manis dan terkesan tampan, tapi yang membuat ia lebih heran; siapa kah gerangan anak ini? Kenapa di Senin pagi hari seperti ini sudah memasang badan di depan rumahnya?

"Ya?"

Akhirnya Nyonya Kim berkata sebagai balasan dari bel pintu yang pastinya tadi dibunyikan oleh anak tersebut.

"Se-Selamat Pagi, Ahjumma," ucap si bocah laki-laki agak terbata, "I-itu, saya ma-mau, itu... ah!" seru sang bocah tiba-tiba, semakin membuat Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan kening, "Ma-Maaf, Ahjumma. Pe-Perkenalkan, namaku..."

"Eomma~!"

Perkenalan diri sang bocah terhenti ketika sebuah suara nyaring terdengar dari dalam rumah diikuti dengan suara derap kaki yang tampaknya berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Nyonya Kim agak terdorong ke depan saat mendapati dirinya ditabrak oleh bocah lain yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah anak sematawayangnya sendiri.

"Eomma~! Aku bera—Mark?"

Nyonya Kim lantas menoleh ke arah bocah asing yang keberadaannya sempat ia abaikan karena sikap tak terduga dari sang anak yang kini tengah membolakan kedua matanya menatap pada bocah yang malah menampilkan senyuman bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, Haechanie," sapa Mark terlihat senang, seakan melupakan hal memalukan yang ia lakoni tadi karena saking gugupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?"

"Hyuckie!"

Sedikit-banyak Nyonya Kim yang telah memahami kondisi apa yang ada dihadapannya pun memanggil Haechan dengan nada teguran lantaran merasa perkataan sang putra dirasa kurang sopan untuk ditujukan kepada tamu yang sedang berkunjung. Meski Haechan membalasnya dengan kerucutan bibir, Nyonya Kim lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada bocah tampan yang kini menautkan kedua tangannya seperti salah tingkah dengan kedua mata yang tak memandangnya dengan benar; lagi-lagi gugup.

"Maafkan sikap Hyuckie ya. Kamu pasti temannya Hyuckie kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Nyonya Kim seraya membungkukkan badan untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Mark.

Namun bukannya memperkenalkan diri, Mark malah berkata, "Hyuckie?" dengan raut dan nada kebingungan yang kentara.

"Eh?" ucap Nyonya Kim ikutan bingung seraya menatap sang putra penuh tanda tanya.

Haechan hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran sebelum meraih tangan Mark tanpa aba-aba kemudian mengenggamnya erat.

"Namanya Mark, Eomma. Kami berangkat," pamit Haechan cepat seraya menyeret Mark yang malah terdiam patuh sambil menatap kearah jemarinya yang saling tertaut dengan jemari Haechan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Nyonya Kim melambaikan tangannya pada Haechan dan Mark yang kini sudah berjalan beriringan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Haechan sendiri juga membalasya dengan lambaian tangan yang segera terhenti saat ia merasa jemarinya yang masih tertaut dengan jemari Mark dirasa semakin erat dan terasa hangat.

Haechan hanya sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Mark sengaja mempererat gengaman mereka.

* * *

Semenjak adegan dimana Mark ternyata sengaja menjemput Haechan untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah di pagi hari yang telah lalu, bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika mereka menjadi selalu bersama saat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Untuk itulah kali ini Haechan merasa janggal ketika tidak menemukan Mark berdiri di depan kelasnya seperti biasa saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang bahkan lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Biasanya pula mau selama apapun Haechan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, Mark akan tetap setia menunggu sampai pada akhirnya mereka bisa pulang sekolah bersama. Berkat kejanggalan itulah Haechan berinisiatif mendatangi kelas Mark yang sedikit jauh dari kelasnya tanpa lupa merapatkan jaketnya di sepanjang perjalanan mengingat hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit akibat dari cuaca saat ini yang memang sangat buruk; hujan badai dengan petir yang senantiasa membelah angkasa.

Setelah sampai, Haechan menarik kenop pintu kelas Mark untuk membukanya. Ia menaikan sebelah alis ketika melihat kelas Mark dalam keadaan kosong. Hal tersebut membuat Haechan menggidikan bahu usai berpikir mungkin saja Mark memang pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak dan tidak sempat memberitahunya. Yah, atas dasar pemikiran itulah Haechan memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi dan berniat pulang sendirian jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar sebuah suara lirih diiringi isakan kecil dari dalam kelas kosong yang sempat ia masuki sekilas. Bukannya takut, Haechan yang malah penasaran tersebut pada akhirnya masuk ke kembali ke kelas Mark dengan niat menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok kelas demi mengecek suara asing tadi.

Meski berniat begitu, sebenarnya Haechan tidak mengharapkan akan menemukan seseorang dalam keadaan meringkuk hingga menempel pada dinding dengan sebuah coat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kala menyadari bila Haechan tidak merasa asing dengan coat tersebut, ia segera menghampiri sosok itu dengan raut cemas yang tidak bisa ia usir dari wajahnya.

"Mark?"

Haechan memanggil nama Mark dengan pelan seraya menyingkap coat yang menutupi tubuh sosok dihadapannya dengan perlahan. Haechan lantas langsung membuang coat tersebut ke sembarang arah ketika benar-benar menemukan Mark di baliknya dalam keadaan menutup kedua telinganya sendiri dengan keringat dingin yang tampak mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, Haechan dapat melihat wajah Mark tengah dibanjiri oleh air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Mark!"

Haechan tidak bisa membendung dirinya untuk tidak segera memeluk Mark dengan kesan melindungi. Haechan bahkan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tubuh Mark tersentak hebat akibat suara petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar membelah langit dengan dahsyatnya. Haechan benar-benar tidak tahu jika Mark memiliki phobia pada petir hingga detak jantung Mark dapat berdetak setidaknormal ini.

"Hyu... uh... Hyu-Hyuckie..." lirih Mark pelan masih menutup telinganya erat-erat.

Ingin sekali Haechan meraih tasnya dan mengambil _earphone_ kemudian memasangkannya pada telinga Mark tanpa lupa menyetelkan lagu dari ponselnya, sebab hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Haechan untuk meringankan _phobia_ petir pada seseorang seperti yang tertulis pada sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca. Namun hal tersebut sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat betapa Mark yang masih dalam keadaan ketakutan itu tampak begitu rapuh hingga membuat Haechan tidak tega untuk melepasnya.

Pada akhirnya Haechan sedikit membuka kartunya yang sampai sekarang sengaja ia sembunyikan dengan menyanyi sekeras yang ia bisa berbekal suara merdunya selama apapun itu untuk membuat Mark dapat teralihkan dari phobianya. Haechan semakin bernyanyi dengan lepas saat merasakan tidak ada air mata dari Mark yang mengaliri jaketnya lagi, bahkan Haechan bisa melihat Mark sudah tidak menutup telinganya dan malah balas memeluk tubuhnya dengan ringan. Haechan yang merasa lega pun semakin bernyanyi dengan riangnya hingga Mark benar-benar tenang dipelukannya.

* * *

Sore hari di suatu Sabtu, Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar suara nyanyian Haechan tampak menggema merdu di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui dengan sepeda. Mark tidak menyangka bahwa ajakannya untuk bersepeda akan disetujui oleh Haechan dengan posisi kini dirinya tengah mengendarai sepeda dengan Haechan yang membonceng di belakang dalam posisi berdiri seraya berpegangan pada bahunya. Suasana taman di kota Seoul saat senja memang sangat sempurna sekali bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu weekend dengan bermain bersama.

Namun saat melewati kedai es krim yang ada di pinggir jalan, suara Haechan agak sedikit melemah karena fokusnya terus tertoleh pada es krim yang menarik perhatiannya, dan tentu saja Mark menyadari semua itu sehingga membuatnya langsung menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Hyuckie, mau es krim?" tawar Mark.

Haechan langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Mark segera memutar balik arah laju sepedanya ke arah kedai es krim yang lumayan ramai pengunjung. Setelah sampai, Haechan langsung melompat dari boncengan sepeda Mark dan segera ikut mengantri di barisan, meninggalkan Mark yang hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum sembari memakir sepedanya di pinggir kedai.

"Mark!" panggil Haechan lumayan kencang hingga membuat Mark refleks menoleh, "Mau rasa apa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Pisang!" seru Mark membalas sambil mendudukan diri di bangku yang ada.

Mark bisa melihat Haechan mengernyit namun segera memesankan apa yang diminta olehnya. Mark hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya karena ia tahu bila rasa kesukaannya memang sedikit unik dibandingkan orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Mark memang menyukai rasa pisang walau buah yang ia suka adalah semangka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Mark lantas melempar senyum tipis ketika melihat Haechan berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua cone es krim rasa pisang di tangan kanan dan es krim rasa vanila di tangan kirinya. Mark agak menggeser tubuhnya agar Haechan dapat mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Ini," kata Haechan seraya menyerahkan es krim milik Mark.

Mark menerima es krim tersebut setelah berterima kasih sebelum hendak memakannya. Namun niat itu batal ketika maniknya dan indra pendengarnya tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan yang sedikit mengusik minatnya untuk mencari tahu dari kedai es krim yang didatangi Haechan tadi.

"Maaf Nak, es krim rasa pisangnya sudah habis."

Dan sebelum bocah seumuran anak TK yang menjadi pelanggan itu menangis, Mark bergegas bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memberikan es krimnya pada bocah tersebut.

"Ini, makan punya Oppa saja ya," ucap Mark seraya menyodorkan es krim tersebut pada bocah perempuan di hadapannya yang tampak berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Oppa!" kata bocah perempuan itu dengan riang sebelum berlari menjauh tanpa lupa melambaikan tangan pada Mark yang langsung membalasnya.

Setelah itu Mark bergegas kembali ke bangku yang tadi ia duduki hanya untuk menemukan Haechan yang memandanginya dengan bibir yang senantiasa memakan es krim vanila di hadapannya. Baru ketika Mark telah terduduk kembali dengan sempurna di samping Haechan, putra tunggal sang musisi tersebut dapat mendengar suara sahabatnya yang berbicara tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau jadi tidak makan es krim, Mark," celetuk Haechan diakhiri dengan jilatan di es krimnya.

"Siapa bilang?" balas Mark langsung.

Belum sempat Haechan membalas, ia dikejutkan dengan pergerakan Mark yang secara tiba-tiba melahap es krimnya dari sisi yang berlawanan sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah oleh es krim vanila yang Haechan pegang tepat di depan bibirnya. Hal tersebut membuat Haechan dan Mark saling beradu pandang dalam kondisi Haechan yang terpaku saat menangkap tatapan polos dan teduh dari Mark disertai senyum kekanakan miliknya.

Haechan bahkan terkejut ketika menemukan dirinya langsung memotong kontak mata di antara mereka dengan mengalihkan bola matanya ke bawah lantaran tak kuasa memandang wajah Mark yang baru disadarinya memang menawan itu.

* * *

Haechan tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba juga, hari dimana pada akhirnya dirinya menduduki level kelas tertinggi di sekolah dasar tempat dirinya menimba ilmu tersebut sekaligus menjadi hari dimana teman sekaligus seniornya alias Mark telah resmi lulus dari sekolah mereka. Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, Haechan tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan sendunya dari kejauhan pada Mark yang kini masih asik saling melempar tepung pada teman-temannya yang juga telah lulus. Entah mengapa Haechan merasa sedikit melankolis ketika memikirkan dirinya akan menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya selama setahun ke depan hanya seorang diri tanpa kehadiran Mark seperti biasanya. Haechan agak sedikit merasa kurang nyaman karena kebiasaanya bersama dengan Mark akan menghilang.

"Haechanie!"

Haechan yang tadinya hendak berbalik pergi lantas membatalkan niatnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara Mark yang memanggil namanya di tengah keramaian. Haechan bisa melihat Mark tampak berpamitan dengan teman-temannya sebelum berlari menghampiri dirinya masih dengan baju seragam yang terhiasi oleh tepung. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka saling berdiri berhadapan, Mark agak mengernyit ketika menemukan Haechan tersenyum padanya namun dengan guratan terpaksa.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Mark sunbaenim."

Mark menolehkan wajahnya ke sana-ke mari untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain berada di sekitar mereka sebelum mendekat pada Haechan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Mark baca apa maksudnya.

"Hyuckie... kenapa?" tanya Mark pelan seraya memegang kedua lengan Haechan khawatir.

Haechan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebelum menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Sunbaenim, lepas seragammu," pinta Haechan.

"Eh?" tanya Mark heran.

"Lepas!"

Haechan yang berseru dengan tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Mark langsung bergegas melepas seragamnya lantaran tidak mau membuat Haechan merasa kesal.

"Tutup."

Mark mengernyit bingung karena tidak memahami perilaku Haechan. Baru ketika Haechan menarik kaos bagian depan Mark dengan kedua tangannya diiringi dengan tenggelaman wajah Haechan di dadanya, Mark yang mulai memahami situasi pun malah tersenyum kecil.

"Mark... tutup..." lirih Haechan.

Mark langsung memeluk Haechan dengan erat tanpa lupa menutup kepala dan tubuh Haechan dengan seragamnya ketika mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Haechan.

"Hyuckie, _uljima_ ," ucap Mark seraya menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Haechan yang terlapisi seragamnya, "Hanya setahun, aku akan menunggumu di sekolah kita yang baru."

"Mark."

Haechan memanggil nama Mark sebelum memeluk tubuh Mark dengan erat seraya menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Mark untuk melampiaskan perasaan sedih, kesal dan kehilangan yang kini merangsak ke relung jiwanya, sedangkan Mark sendiri yang baru pertama kali mendapati tangisan Haechan sebenarnya bingung bagaimana caranya agar adik kelasnya ini bisa berhenti menangis meski pada akhirnya yang dilakukan Mark hanyalah memeluk Haechan terus-menerus tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mulai memandangi keduanya.

* * *

Tak akan ada yang menduga bila Haechan benar-benar dapat menyusul Mark di sekolah yang sama pada tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Hal tersebut juga menjadi bukti konkrit bila kedekatan mereka nyatanya dapat berlanjut hingga Haechan duduk di bangku tahun pertama semester akhir sekaligus kembali menjadi adik kelas Mark yang terpaut satu tahun pembelajaran.

Berkat itu, bukanlah sebuah hal aneh jika kini Mark bisa dengan leluasa melakukan apa saja di kamar Haechan seperti saat ini; tiduran seraya mencuri pandang ke arah Haechan yang tampak serius berkutat dengan tumpukan buku di hadapannya di meja belajar. Sebenarnya perilaku Mark tersebut sudah ia lakoni berkali-kali mengingat waktu Haechan untuk melaksanakan kegiatannya juga tidak main-main: dari jam 7 malam sampai hampir jam 10 malam. Sudah berulang kali pula Mark mengingatkan Haechan untuk berhenti dan istirahat jika melihat kondisi Haechan yang sebenarnya sedang setengah demam. Tapi Haechan selalu menolak dengan alasan yang selalu sama; ia ingin lulus ujian akselerasi agar dirinya tidak lagi menjadi adik kelas Mark dan bisa sepadan dengan Mark dalam urusan pendidikan.

Jujur Mark merasa senang jika seandainya dengan itu ia bisa terus bersama Haechan, hanya saja Mark tidak bisa memungkiri rasa herannya tentang seniat apa Haechan benar-benar ingin seangkatan dengan dirinya. Ketika Mark bertanya alasan dibaliknya, selalu saja jawaban "iseng" yang terlontar dari bibir Haechan.

Mana ada iseng seniat ini?

"Uhuk!"

Mark yang sempat melamun lantas kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Haechan ketika mendengar suara terbatuk Haechan diiringi dengan tangan kirinya yang tampak menyangga memegangi kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, Mark refleks terduduk dari baringannya saat maniknya menemukan raut kesakitan milik Haechan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dibarengi remasan kepalanya yang terlihat semakin kuat.

"Hyuckie, istirahatlah," pinta Mark pelan.

Haechan lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mark hanya untuk menemukan sahabatnya memasang raut wajah cemas. Jujur saja Haechan tidak terlalu menyukai reaksi Mark karena hal itu membuatnya terkesan lemah. Padahal Haechan hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan panas saja, bukan demam yang separah bayangan Mark.

"Setelah lima soal lagi aku selesai," balas Haechan secara tidak langsung menolak permintaan Mark.

Haechan tidak terlalu mempedulikan helaan napas dari Mark yang terdengar di telinganya karena ia berusaha kembali fokus pada belajarnya. Saking cepatnya Haechan bisa memfokuskan diri, ia sampai tidak menyadari jika Mark sudah beranjak dari ranjangnya dan kini sudah berada disamping kursinya dimana ia terduduk. Namun tetap saja, sosok Mark yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya mau tak mau sedikit mengganggu Haechan sebenarnya, tapi ia memilih tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Niatnya sih begitu jika saja Mark tidak mengejutkan dirinya dengan menarik kursinya ke belakang secara cepat sampai membuat Haechan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada pinggiran meja di hadapannya. Belum sempat Haechan bereaksi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terangkat di udara oleh karena pergerakan Mark yang langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan menggendongnya dengan mantap secara _bridal style_ menuju ranjangnya cepat hingga membuat Haechan harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mark saking takutnya ia terjatuh dari lengan Mark.

"Mark—!"

Haechan memprotes dengan nada panjang ketika tubuhnya telah mendarat sempurna di atas ranjang empuknya tanpa lupa menampilkan raut ngambeknya pada Mark yang kini malah menatapnya datar. Haechan hendak memukul Mark untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya jika saja Mark tidak segera menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Haechan hingga jarak wajah di antara mereka hanya berjarak sepersekian senti hingga membuat Haechan diam-diam meneguk ludahnya tanpa sepengetahuan dari Mark.

" _Sweet dream_ ," ucap Mark pelan dengan senyuman tipis seraya mengusak rambut sedikit ikal milik Haechan gemas.

Bukannya membalas, Haechan sengaja mendorong bahu Mark agar sedikit menjauh darinya sebelum bergerak cepat mengganti posisi tubuhnya menjadi miring ke kiri dengan wajah yang melesak ke bantal. Mark sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil mendapati tingkah Haechan yang sudah pasti masih ngambek itu sebelum beranjak dari ranjang untuk mematikan lampu kamar Haechan. Setelah selesai, Mark langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Haechan yang masih setia memunggunginya sebelum menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka.

Lambat laun waktu berlalu, dalam posisi tersebut rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang Mark membuatnya memejamkan mata hendak tidur. Namun dalam pejaman matanya, Mark lantas tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika merasakan pergerakan dari patner di sampingnya berupa sebuah wajah yang tertempel di bahu kirinya dengan kedua tangan yang lantas memeluk lengan Mark dengan erat. Mark juga tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuka kelopak matanya hanya untuk mengintip sosok disampingnya yang menurutnya sedang berperilaku sangat manis itu. Mark sendiri bahkan secara refleks langsung membalas perilaku Haechan dengan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Haechan tanpa lupa mendaratkan dagunya di kepala Haechan. Dengan jemarinya tangan kanannya yang terbebas Mark sempat mengelus surai Haechan sebelum memutuskan untuk mendaratkan lengannya di pinggang Haechan dan menariknya agar semakin merapat.

* * *

Ada kalanya Haechan tidak mengerti bagaimanakah Mark yang sebenarnya. Seperti saat ini, ketika suatu hari Mark tidak masuk sekolah tanpa menghubunginya sama sekali seharian, namun keesokan harinya meminta Haechan untuk membolos dan datang ke apartemennya. Lantaran penasaran, Haechan merendahkan egonya untuk ngambek dan berakhir berada di depan pintu apartemen Mark saat ini. Haechan langsung saja masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut tanpa aling-aling karena ia mengetahui _password_ apartemen Mark. Lantas ketika Haechan hendak membuka pintu kamar Mark, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tarikan kuat yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya hingga membuat ia memutar tubuh 180 derajat hanya untuk membuat punggungnya bertumpu pada daun pintu dalam kondisi terhimpit tubuh seseorang yang tak asing dalam hidupnya.

" _God_ , akhirnya kau datang juga, Hyuckie."

Itu adalah Mark yang berhasil membuat Haechan jantungan terlebih lagi saat dengan wajah tanpa dosa Mark malah menyatukan kening mereka diakhiri dengan senyum polos kekanakan khas miliknya yang tak pernah hilang. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Haechan hendak mengamuk karena merasa dipermainkan andaikata Mark tidak segera menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan berhenti tepat di sebuah sudut kamar Mark dimana ia bisa menemukan sebuah gitar dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di meja. Mark langsung mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada berbekal Haechan di sampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi ini alasanmu menghilang seharian?" keluh Haechan seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Mark terkekeh salah tingkah seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyuckie... kau tahu sendiri kan kalau inspirasi bisa datang kapan saja? Aku hanya tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya," balas Mark kalem seraya memangku gitarnya dan memposisikan jemarinya di atas senar gitar.

"Baiklah, alasan diterima," balas Haechan usai menghela napas kalah, "Lalu, untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku."

"Kau bisa menyanyikannya sendiri, Mark. Suaramu juga bagus."

"Tidak mau. Harus kau yang menyanyikannya."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Mark tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut seraya menatap Haechan lekat-lekat dengan tatapan teduh miliknya.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya untaian nada yang mampu merangkai melodi dalam hidupku."

Wajah Haechan memerah seketika.

* * *

Masih ingat dengan keisengan Haechan dalam hal akselerasi?

Kenyataannya Haechan benar-benar mampu melaksanakan keisengannya yang terlampau niat tersebut dengan berhasil lulus dalam ujian akselerasi berbekal nilai yang sempurna. Tentu saja Mark turut bahagia sekaligus berbangga diri karena pada akhirnya akses mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama semakin mudah dan leluasa. Tak hanya itu, bahkan ketika kini mereka telah resmi menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas, jurusan yang mereka ambil pun juga sama; musik.

Mark masih ingat betul betapa dirinya bekerja sangat keras untuk mendorong Haechan agar mau memanfaatkan suara merdunya yang ternyata disertai bakat bermain alat musik dan menari dengan memilih jurusan yang sama meski untuk kasus Mark sendiri, ia memilih jurusan musik lantaran kecintaanya terhadap komposisi musik dan keahlihan _rap_ yang ia miliki berkat keturunan dari salah satu orang tuanya. Mark bersyukur sebab pada akhirnya Haechan juga menerima dirinya yang memiliki paket _triple combo_ tersebut tanpa halangan dari kedua orang tuanya sampai merealisasikan ekspektasi Mark untuk bersekolah dengan jurusan yang sama. Sungguh Mark sangat berbangga diri.

Namun jujur, meski mereka masih bersama sampai duduk di bangku yang sama, ada suatu hal yang rupanya menganggu diri Mark sejak awal, yaitu sifat Haechan yang terlampau _easy-going_ hingga kini telah memiliki _squad_ bahkan dari kelas lain dan menamainya pula. Meskipun diri Mark terhitung pada _squad_ bernama Dreamies yang memiliki tujuh anggota resmi itu, tetap saja sejujurnya Mark merasa kurang nyaman lantaran tidak bisa move on dari kebiasaannya hanya berdua saja dengan Haechan.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan bila Mark tidak rela jika kini dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya teman dekat Haechan.

Mengingat itu, diam-diam Mark menghela napas tanpa mempedulikan keenam temannya termasuk Haechan yang tampak bercanda dengan asyiknya di depan loker mereka yang secara takdir terletak berdekatan. Mark yang dasarnya memang pendiam lebih memilih untuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya berupa mengambil seragam khusus untuk berolahraga dari dalam lokernya yang terkunci. Setelahnya, Mark tidak menyangka jika gerakannya yang sedikit berlebihan dengan membuka lebar-lebar pintu lokernya akan membuat dia terperangah akibat banyaknya lembaran amplop yang berdominan warna pink kini tengah menghiasi isi lokernya sampai tumpah ke lantai.

Demi Tuhan, darimana amplop-amplop ini berasal?

"Wah, ternyata status 'Pangeran Sekolah' bagi angkatan kita memang milikmu, Mark. Selamat."

Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu adalah suara Na Jaemin yang berucap pada Mark yang kini malah _speechless_ seraya menatap pada lembaran-lembaran amplop yang baginya tidak berfaedah tersebut.

"Hm, menurutku sih ini semua lebih ke arah petaka," celetuk Huang Renjun sambil berjongkok dan memungut salah satu amplop yang tergeletak di lantai, "Maksudku, bagaimana kau akan membereskan semua ini, Mark? Mengumpulkan amplop sebanyak ini saja kurasa sudah melelahkan, apalagi membalasnya satu-persatu."

"Setidaknya hargai jerih payah orang lain yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memperhatikanmu," ucap Lee Jeno dengan bijak sembari memungut sebagian amplop yang tumpah ke lantai dan mengembalikannya ke dalam loker Mark yang masih mematung.

Mark agak berjenggit ketika merasakan bahunya dirangkul secara mendadak.

"Benar! Siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan tambatan hatimu di antara pegunungan surat ini!" komentar Zhong Chenle bersemangat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark.

Sebetulnya Park Jisung juga ingin menimpali untuk menunjukan kepeduliannya. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niat tersebut kala ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap hal janggal yang bersumber dari Haechan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya berupa diri Haechan yang kini sedang menatap ke arah tumpukan surat yang ada di dalam loker Mark dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Jisung jabarkan apa maksudnya.

Dan kenapa pula tiba-tiba Haechan menjadi pendiam?

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari dimana kelas Mark dan Haechan untuk berlatih piano bersamaan dengan kelas sebelah. Otomatis hal tersebut membuat Dreamies yang memang berbeda kelas jadi berkumpul oleh karenanya. Para member Dreamies minus Mark tampak mengobrol seru bahkan diselingi candaan-candaan heboh. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama berkat suara songsaenim yang mulai terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai kelas piano pada hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun songsaenim seraya mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas, "Tapi sebelum kita mulai, sebagai pembuka aku ingin mendengar salah satu perwakilan dari kalian untuk bermain piano di hadapan kita semua. Kira-kira siapa yang bersedia?"

"Haechan hyung!"

Haechan lantas melotot ke arah Chenle yang malah meringis senang.

"Baiklah, Haechan yang akan menjadi perwakilan dari kalian," putus Kyuhyun final.

"Tu-Tunggu Songsae—"

"Kim Haechan, silakan maju ke depan," potong Kyuhyun songsaenim dengan nada mutlak.

Walaupun masih dalam kondisi manyun, pada akhirnya Haechan tetap berjalan menuju ke arah piano yang ada di depan kelas disertai siulan menggoda dari teman-teman squad-nya minus Mark yang hanya terdiam sembari melihat pergerakan Haechan dengan tatapan mengawasi. Setelah sampai, Haechan langsung mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada seraya memposisikan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts piano dengan perlahan. Entah kemana rasa kesalnya tadi menghilang lantaran tiba-tiba Haechan merasa begitu terlarut dengan rayuan kilau putih bercampur hitam yang tertangkap retina matanya saat merasakan kerinduan mendalam dari rangkaian nada yang sebentar lagi akan ia dendangkan dengan tarian jemarinya. Hal tersebut tanpa sadar membuat Haechan tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana terpana seketika.

"Woah," ucap Jaemin pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka Haechan dan piano adalah perpaduan yang sangat serasi."

Sebagian siswa yang mendengarkan ucapan Jaemin pun mengangguk setuju, sedangkan yang lainnya masih terfokus lantaran menunggu Haechan agar segera memainkan piano di hadapannnya berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Lantas ketika jemari Haechan mulai menari di atas deretan tuts piano dengan lentiknya, semua orang yang berada di sana tak sanggup menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya yang segera berganti menjadi raut menikmati saat perasaan mereka mulai melebur dalam alunan melodi yang dimainkan oleh Haechan dengan begitu apiknya. Mereka semua sama-sama tahu bila mungkin permainan piano Haechan tak bisa menyamai Chopin saat melantukan _Spring Waltz_ , namun ada suatu hal dalam diri Haechan yang terbiaskan oleh dendangan nada tersebut. Entah itu yang namanya kharisma atau aura, semua yang berada di sana tidak begitu mengerti. Dalam hal ini, mungkin hanya diri Mark yang sangat paham bias macam apa yang terdapat di dalamnya; yaitu jiwa Haechan yang senantiasa mengiringi setiap untaian nada yang tercipta dari permainan piano singkat miliknya.

Seharusnya Mark turut bertepuk tangan ketika Haechan telah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya.

Seharusnya Mark turut mengucap berbagai pujian akan permainan indah milik Haechan sama seperti yang lainnya.

Seharusnya Mark bangga karena sahabatnya mampu membuat semua kagum dengan kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan alat musik.

Namun semua itu hanyalah angan-angan karena pada kenyataannya Mark malah menatap ke arah Haechan dengan tatapan dingin disertai raut wajah datar dan tangan yang terkepal. Bukan bermaksud merasa iri atau merasa kalah dari Haechan, Mark hanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

Mark hanya tidak suka saat mendapati seluruh mata menatap Hyuckienya dengan tatapan memuja.

Mark hanya tidak suka saat mendapati semuanya tampak melantunkan pujian hingga membuat Hyuckienya tersipu malu bukan karena dirinya.

Mark sangat tidak suka jika seluruh perhatian Hyuckienya tidak lagi terarah pada dirinya seorang.

Mark membenci semua itu hingga terlarut dalam emosinya yang mati-matian ia pendam tanpa menyadari Jeno yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat heran.

* * *

Hari itu seluruh anggota Dreamies tampak berkumpul di salah satu meja yang tersedia di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Ketujuh anggota bahkan Mark sekalipun tampak asyik terhanyut ke dalam permainan yang sedang mereka lakoni. Kehebohan pun terjadi ketika salah satu balok dari susunan UNO Stacko yang Renjun ambil tanpa sengaja turut meruntuhkan semuanya. Jeno dan Jisung ber- _high five_ , sedangkan Jaemin dan Chenle malah berpelukan penuh kebahagiaan lantaran tidak menjadi tumbal dari kekalahan yang kini tengah Renjun hadapi. Haechan sendiri turut bertepuk tangan terlampau bersemangat, berbeda dengan Mark yang hanya tersenyum diselingi kekehan kecil.

"Kalian jahat!" rajuk Renjun sembari menyusun kembali balok-balok UNO yang berserakan dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kami yang jahat? Itu kan salahmu sendiri karena meruntuhkannya," ucap Jaemin masih sempat-sempatnya menebarkan garam pada luka Renjun yang menganga.

Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Renjun mendengus sebal sebelum manyun dengan jangka waktu yang lama di sela-sela menyusun balok UNO-nya, sedangkan yang lainnya kini malah menertawakan reaksi Renjun yang bagi mereka sangat menggemaskan tersebut di umurnya yang sudah bukan bocah lagi.

"Maaf."

Tawa mereka lantas terhenti secara bersamaan ketika menemukan seorang siswa sama seperti mereka tampak dengan berani menyela kegiatan bermain mereka yang sedang seru-serunya itu. Chenle dan Jisung bahkan saling berpandangan saat menemukan sesosok gadis tampak berdiri di hadapan Mark berbekal kepala yang tertunduk dengan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi parasnya. Baru ketika gadis tersebut memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan wajahnya, Jaemin malah berseru heboh dengan ababilnya.

"Lami?"

Hell, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan model yang sering menjadi ikon dari _brand-brand_ terkenal tersebut?

Bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi bila rata-rata dari siswa yang bersekolah di sini memang bukanlah orang sembarangan. Contohnya saja gadis yang bernama Lami ini, atau kalau masih kurang jelas bisa kita ambil contoh lain misalkan saja seperti Chenle yang merupakan penyanyi cilik di masa kecilnya. Namun pada kesempatan kali ini bukanlah hal tersebut yang akan dibahas, melainkan kehadiran sang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ya?" balas Jeno yang memang pada dasarnya orang yang ramah.

"Bisakah aku berbicara berdua saja dengan Mark?" balas Lami terlampau _to the point_.

Sebuah siulan lantas terdengar di antara mereka semua dengan Jaemin sebagai pelakunya. Mark sendiri sempat melotot ke arah Jaemin yang kini malah nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya sebelum mengikuti langkah Lami untuk menjauh dari para anggota Dreamies yang masih senantiasa melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Lalu ketika sosok Mark dan Lami sudah tidak tampak di jarak pandang mereka, Chenle lah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

"Kira-kira hal apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?" ucap Chenle seraya mengawang-awang.

"Tentu saja Lami akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Mark, seperti biasanya kan?" balas Jisung sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chenle yang terduduk di sampingnya, "Yah, walau kita tahu sendiri pasti Mark akan menolak lagi. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah gadis yang ke berapa kali ini? Dua puluh?"

"Entahlah," balas Chenle sembari menggidikan bahu, "Kalau aku sih malah penasaran. Kenapa pula Mark selalu menolak mereka? Padahal menurutku gadis-gadis yang menembak Mark itu cantik-cantik, bahkan sebagian besar memiliki latar belakang yang mumpuni dan sifatnya pun juga terkenal baik," celetuknya melanjutkan dengan niat mengemukakan pemikiran terpendam miliknya.

Renjun yang tadinya sempat terfokus pada susunan balok UNO-nya pun turut berkata, "Kalau aku lebih ke arah heran, kenapa banyak sekali siswa di sini yang menyukai Mark? Padahal dia pendiam begitu. Apa menariknya?"

"Karena dia keren mungkin?" timpal Jeno.

"Lebih kerenan dirimu kok sayangku," gombal Jaemin sambil mencolek Jeno iseng.

Jeno sempat memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum mendaratkan telapak tangannya di wajah Jaemin yang hendak mendekati dirinya untuk menciumnya; seperti biasa, sedangkan anggota Dreamies yang lain lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan semua itu lantaran sudah terlalu biasa dengan tingkah Jaemin dan Jeno yang ambigu itu.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Haechan?" tanya Renjun pada Haechan yang sedari tadi terdiam di sampingnya.

"Mana aku tahu!"

Kelima anggota Dreamies yang tersisa hanya bisa terbengong saat mendapati Haechan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Siang hari yang terik, Mark dan Haechan tampak berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang lorong sekolah berbekalkan tumpukan buku di tangan. Mereka berdua terlihat mengikuti langkah Jeno dan Jaemin yang berjalan di depan mereka dengan beban kerja yang sama; sama-sama membawa tumpukan buku di tangan mereka. Berbeda halnya dengan Jeno dan Jeamin yang tengah mengobrol seru (atau lebih tepatnya Jeamin yang senantiasa mengoceh dan Jeno hanya mengiyakan saja), baik Mark maupun Haechan sama sekali tidak terlihat tengah terlibat percakapan apa pun. Meski demikian, Mark sesekali melirik ke arah Haechan yang kini sedang memandang permukaan dari tumpukan buku di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak Mark mengerti apa maksudnya. Sebenarnya Mark ingin mengajak ngobrol Hyuckie-nya, tapi sifat Haechan yang belakangan ini jadi pendiam membuat Mark sungkan.

Mungkin kehebohan di barisan depan dan keheningan di barisan belakang akan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas andaikata sebuah teriakan mengejutkan tidak menarik perhatian mereka.

"AWAS!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Sama sekali tidak akan ada yang menduga saat tiba-tiba saja rombongan Dreamies ditabrak oleh seseorang dengan keras hingga semuanya saling berjatuhan. Tahu-tahu setelah sadar, Mark bisa menemukan berpuluh-puluh buku yang tadinya mereka bawa sudah berceceran di lantai berbekalkan pemandangan dimana Jaemin yang telah berada di pelukan Jeno entah bagaimana prosesnya. Namun hal yang membuat Mark membeku seketika adalah saat melihat Haechan tampak terbaring dengan seseorang yang mengurung tubuhnya walau tidak saling bertindihan.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Maafkan aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Untungnya adegan nyaris tumpang-tindih itu tidak berlangsung lama karena orang yang berperan sebagai pelaku segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Haechan yang masih terbaring terlihat pasrah. Namun tidak hanya berhenti di situ saja, sebab sang pelaku penabrakan malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Haechan berdiri dari baringannya, yang entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat Mark merasa iritasi.

"Sakit tahu!" protes Haechan dengan nada kesal meski ia menerima uluran tangan dari sang pelaku penabrakan.

"Hyuckie?"

DEG!

Mark sungguh tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika sang pelaku memanggil Haechan dengan nama kecilnya yang hanya diketahui oleh ia seorang di sekolah ini. Kontras dengan reaksi Haechan yang malah menoleh ke arah wajah sang pelaku dengan santainya.

"Lucas hyung?!"

Mark bisa melihat wajah Haechan yang tadinya suntuk langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Mark langsung menatap sang pelaku penabrakan yang dipanggil "Lucas hyung" oleh Haechan itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

" _Oh My God_ , aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu! Sudah lama sekali ya?" ucap Lucas seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Haechan yang lebih pendek darinya itu seakan tanpa beban.

"Argh! Hentikan kebiasaan menyebalkan milikmu itu, Hyung!" ucap Haechan sambil menampik tangan Lucas dengan memegangnya kemudian memukulkannya ke tubuh Lucas sendiri.

Lucas hanya terkekeh sebelum mencubit pipi Haechan dengan gemas.

" _Hello_ , kami bukan kacang ya."

Baik Haechan maupun Lucas langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Jaemin yang kini berdiri di samping Jeno dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada tanpa lupa dengan kedua belah bibir yang sedikit manyun. Haechan hanya bisa meringis sedangkan Lucas langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan aku atas semua kekacauan ini. Aku tadi hanya terlalu bersemangat," ucap Lucas setelahnya sembari menegakan kembali tubuhnya untuk menghadap teman-teman Haechan dengan benar.

"Baiklah, karena kau tampan jadi maafmu diterima," ucap Jaemin memutuskan seenak jidat tanpa mempedulikan Jeno yang melotot protes padanya, "Sekarang kau, Haechanie, jelaskan semua ini."

Haechan mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Lucas hyung, perkenalkan, mereka semua teman-temanku," ucapnya kemudian menunjuk ke arah Jaemin yang sudah tidak menyilangkan kedua tangannya lagi, "Namanya Na Jaemin, teman satu _squad_ -ku, lalu yang ada di sampingnya itu bernama Lee Jeno, dan terakhir...," Haechan sengaja menghentikan perkataannya untuk melempar pandang ke arah Mark yang terlihat masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berceceran di lantai dalam kondisi membelakangi dirinya, "...dia yang bernama—"

Senyum Haechan yang sempat terkembang lantas luntur seketika saat menemukan Mark langsung berlalu pergi dan menjauh dari hadapan mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun berbekal tumpukan buku di kedua tangannya.

* * *

Malam ini, berkat tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh songsaenim kepada mereka di sekolah, pada akhirnya Haechan terdampar di depan pintu _Mansion_ milik keluarga Lee dalam kondisi tengah menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu megah di hadapannya. Beruntungnya Haechan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk itu karena di detik berikutnya ia dapat menemukan sosok T.Y Lee alias Taeyong _Mommy_ yang langsung menyambutnya dari balik pintu dengan senyuman manis yang terukhir di wajahnya yang sangat menawan.

"Channie~!" sambut Taeyong _Mommy_ senang langsung memeluk Haechan yang turut membalasnya, "Ayo masuk!"

Haechan membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum mengikuti langkah Taeyong _Mommy_ untuk memasuki _Mansion_ Lee yang besar dan megahnya tidak main-main tersebut. Saat langkahnya telah sampai di ruang tengah, Haechan lantas melemparkan senyumnya kembali saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik Jeffrey Lee alias Jaehyun _Daddy_ yang tengah menenteng gitar dalam pangkuannya.

"Haechan ah!" panggil Jaehyun _Daddy_ sambil meletakkan gitarnya di samping kursi yang ia duduki, "Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kau menginjakan kaki di sini," lanjutnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Haechan hanya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan, "Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut ketika Mark secara tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah tidak ke apartemennya seperti biasa. Tapi mungkin kehadiranmu saat ini bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jaehyunie!" hardik Taeyong _Mommy_ menabok lengan pasangan hidupnya itu sambil memasang tampang memperingati.

Haechan sendiri hanya tertawa pelan walaupun memang dipaksakan. Sebenenarnya Haechan pun juga penasaran kenapa secara mendadak Mark memutuskan untuk pulang ke _Mansion_ orang tuanya setelah adegan tabrakan yang dilakoninya di koridor sekolah. Haechan bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa setelah itu Mark seakan-akan membangun jarak di antara mereka dengan menghindarinya di segala kesempatan. Oleh sebab itu sedikit-banyak Haechan sedikit berterima kasih kepada songsaenim di sekolahnya yang telah memberikan pekerjaan rumah secara kelompok ini sehingga ia memiliki alasan untuk menyergap Mark meski hal tersebut harus dilakukan di _Mansion_ keluarga Lee.

Persetan. Pokoknya Haechan harus bisa mengintrogasi Mark.

"Mark ada di kamarnya. Tolong ya," ucap Jaehyun _Daddy_ , "Hanya kau yang bisa 'menjinakkan' _Baby Lion_ ," lanjutnya penuh teka-teki sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya semula.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja Jaehyun _Daddy_ ," ucap Taeyong _Mommy_ sambil mengelus wajah Haechan, "Temuilah _Baby Lion_ kami, nanti _Mommy_ panggil saat makan malam sudah siap."

Haechan sempat mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya sebelum melanjutnya langkahnya menuju ke kamar Mark yang terdapat di lantai dua.

Bukannya bermaksud untuk menanggalkan sopan-santun, hanya saja entah mengapa saat itu Haechan langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar Mark tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali karena sudah terbiasa. Beruntungnya, saat itu Haechan bisa melihat Mark sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya dalam keadaan berbaring terlentang di tengah-tengah ranjang _King Size_ miliknya berbekalkan sebelah tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantal.

Haechan sendiri sempat termenung sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Mark dan naik ke ranjangnya. Usai terduduk manis di sampingnya, Haechan memandang wajah Mark lama. Segala macam pemikiran tampak berkecamuk di kepalanya hingga dririnya sendiri terkejut saat menyadari jarinya kini tengah menusuk-nusuk pipi Mark seakan-akan mempermainkannya. Namun lambat-laun waktu berlalu, Haechan bisa merasakan sebuah senyum tipis tampak menghiasi bibirnya diiringi tatapan matanya yang mulai melembut, bahkan tanpa merasa sungkan ataupun ragu jemari Haechan telah berani mengelus garis wajah tegas milik Mark yang seakan-akan menegaskan ketampanannya. Hal tersebut berlangsung lumayan lama hingga kegiatan Haechan berubah menjadi kegiatan menyubit pipi Mark dengan gemas kala sekelebat ingatan menyebalkan tentang Mark terlintas di kepalanya.

"Entah mengapa aku tidak terkejut dengan kehadiranmu di sini."

Haechan benar-benar tak berkutik saat menemukan pergelangan tangannya sudah berada di genggaman tangan Mark apalagi ketika maniknya kini tengah bertemu dengan manik milik Mark yang baru saja membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan lumayan lama untuk menyelami ke dalaman bola mata masing-masing sebelum pada akhirnya bibir Haechan mulai berucap.

"Kau menghindariku."

Terlalu _to the point_. Mark memang mengetahui sifat Haechan yang tak terbantahkan itu. Namun bukannya segera menimpali perkataan yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Haechan, dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah tidak lagi menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya Mark sengaja menyentuh belakang kepala Haechan hanya untuk membuatnya merendahkan tubuhnya agar Mark dapat merengkuh Haechan dalam pelukannya. Tidak hanya sebatas itu saja, Mark turut mengenggelamkan wajah Haechan di dadanya diiringi dengan dagunya yang mendarat di pucuk kepala Haechan. Setelah itu Mark juga sengaja mengunci gerakan Haechan dengan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sang pemuda manis. Haechan sendiri entah mengapa tak melakukan perlawanan apapun dan malah menerima perlakuan Mark terhadapnya.

"Siapa Lucas?"

Mark memang sengaja mengatakan suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Haechan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lami?"

Bukan Haechan namanya jika ia pun juga tak melakukan hal yang sama pada seseorang yang sedang bermain-main dengannya seperti saat ini.

Terjadi keheningan yang lumayan lama sebelum pada akhirnya Haechan merasakan kehangatan yang sempat merengkuhnya telah menghilang oleh karena diri Mark yang sengaja menarik segala pegangannya dari Haechan dan beralih berbaring miring dengan posisi memunggungi Haechan yang terdiam.

"Aku mengantuk. Pulanglah."

"..."

"Apa-apaan itu?!" seru Haechan kalap lantaran tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, "Kau mengusirku?!" lanjutnya sambil menarik bahu Mark kencang.

Namun pergerakan Haechan tidak lantas membuat Mark goyah lantaran ia memang sengaja menahan tubuhnya agar tetap membelakangi Haechan.

"Mark!"

"Mark!"

"MARK!"

BRAK!

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat hingga Haechan sendiri tidak menyadari secara detail bagaimana proses dirinya bisa terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh Mark yang mengurungnya dari atas. Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat demi menahan perasaan campur-aduk yang begitu membuncah dalam dirinya apalagi ketika mendapati tatapan Mark yang terarah padanya benar-benar tidak terbaca saking gelapnya tatapan itu.

"Pulanglah," ucap Mark lagi dengan nada meminta yang terselip.

"Mana bisa begitu!" seru Haechan keras sambil memukul pundak Mark.

"Kumohon," pinta Mark seraya semakin merendahkan wajahnya pada wajah Haechan.

"Tidak mau!" balas Haechan masih keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Hyuckie..." panggil Mark sembari menyelipkan jemarinya di surai halus milik Haechan yang tergerai, "Kumohon pulanglah karena aku..."

"Karena apa?" potong Haechan langsung kalap, "Karena kau marah padaku? Karena kau tidak mau melihat wajahku? Karena kau tidak mau bertemu denganku? Karena kau memben—"

Haechan membeku seketika saat merasakan belahan bibirnya ditaut oleh bibir Mark dengan pagutan yang dalam. Tak hanya itu, Haechan merasakan jemari Mark yang berada di kepalanya tampak mempermainkan helaian rambutnya dengan irama yang mampu membuat tubuhnya melemas hingga membuatnya pasrah ketika dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas Mark meraba bagian dalam paha Haechan yang terlapisi celana jeans panjang untuk membawanya sedikit terangkat. Bulu kuduk Haechan turut meremang dengan sempurna kala mendapati selangkangannya tersentuh oleh sesuatu milik Mark yang terasa keras.

"Karena aku..." ulang Mark usai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang sempat bersingungan dalam, "...tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Haechan tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika suara debaran jantung tersebut tak hanya berasal dari dalam dirinya, tapi turut menyatu dengan debaran jantung milik Mark yang terasa akibat dari dada mereka yang saling berhimpitan. Haechan sama sekali tidak bisa mengucap apapun dari bibirnya terlebih saat maniknya telah masuk ke dalam tawanan manik Mark yang kini tengah menatapnya begitu hangat dan teduh; seakan-akan menyalurkan sebuah perasaan menggebu yang sudah lama terpendam dan mendesak agar segera dicurahkan.

...sebuah perasaan yang mungkin juga mendiami relung terdalam milik Haechan yang tersembunyi...

...sebuah perasaan...

...yang membuat Haechan menerima ciuman dari Mark untuk kedua kalinya di sela-sela deru napas yang saling bersahutan akibat dari intimnya singgungan bibir yang sedang mereka bagi. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang bermula dari kecupan ringan nan dalam hingga berubah menjadi mendebarkan saat Mark semakin memperdalam tautan mereka dengan memagut bibir Haechan penuh irama, disertai kedua tangannya yang berani menggodai paha bagian dalam Haechan agar semakin terbuka lebar demi meniadakan jarak di antara tubuh mereka yang semakin melebur dalam kesatuan. Sebuah pagutan bibir yang seiring berjalannya waktu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah lantaran Mark turut menyertakan lidahnya untuk menjemput lidah Haechan kemudian mengajaknya menari bersama ditengah deru desah yang mulai tercipta oleh karena nikmatnya cumbuan yang menyertakan jemari-jemari mereka untuk saling menjamah tubuh sang lawan.

Haechan bahkan telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada rayuan Mark dengan bukti berupa jemari tangan kirinya yang menggodai helaian surai Mark dengan merematnya penuh sensasi, sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya mengusap pundak lebar Mark yang biasanya ia jadikan tempat sandaran dengan gerakan yang mampu membuat libido Mark semakin terpacu untuk menggagahi Haechan sesuai dengan nalurinya. Naluri yang menuntun Mark untuk memberikan jeda sementara pada lumatan bibir mereka hanya untuk berpindah menuju ke leher Haechan yang begitu menggoda akal sehatnya untuk dijamah dengan mengecupnya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Mark benar-benar mampu membuat Haechan mengerang merdu dengan sesekali memainkan lidahnya di area sekitar telinga Haechan yang memang sensitif; menjilatnya lalu berganti mengigitnya berulang-ulang seolah-olah sengaja ingin membuat Haechan semakin mabuk pada pesona Mark yang tak terbantahkan.

"Ngghh... Ennghh..."

Entah sudah hilang kemana pengendalian diri yang selama ini Mark jaga secara mati-matian hingga dengan lancangnya Mark mulai menyelinapkan jemarinya untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang menutup tubuh sintal milik Haechan sampai pada akhirnya tubuh yang selalu menghiasi setiap mimpi indah Mark itupun terekspos begitu menggoda; menyisakan Mark yang semakin menutup mata pada akal sehatnya dan sepenuhnya memasrahkan diri pada dorongan hatinya untuk menjelajahi dada Haechan dengan memainkan putting-nya seirama petikan gitar yang biasanya ia alunkan, berhasil membuat Haechan refleks meremat surai dan bahu Mark lantaran merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya apalagi saat Haechan merasakan gigitan dari Mark yang tengah ia bagikan di lehernya telah berubah menjadi sesapan dalam tepat dibagian tersensitif dari tengkuknya.

"Maaarkhh..."

Bedebah Haechan dengan erangannya. Mark sungguh tak kuasa bermain lembut lagi terlebih usai mendengar suara merdu Haechan yang memanggil namanya dengan nada mendesah semenggoda itu. Maka tentunya bukan salah Mark sepenuhnya jika putra tunggal pasangan musisi Lee tersebut langsung menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan oleh Haechan hingga tersisa boxer saja. Tak hanya itu, bahkan secara lancang Mark membawa Haechan agar terduduk di pangkuannya untuk meraup kembali bibir ranum Haechan dan memandunya dalam pergulatan lidah yang saling membelit diiringi kedua tangan Mark yang merabai pinggang Haechan hingga berakhir dengan meremas-remas bongkahan sintal milik Haechan yang kini sudah tak terlapisi boxer. Mark refleks memagut bibir Haechan dengan buas saat merasakan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana tengah dimanjakan oleh bongkahan sintal milik Haechan yang tampak menjepitnya dan menggeseknya dengan irama yang mampu membuat Mark menggeram rendah.

"Hyuckie..."

Haechan langsung memeluk kepala Mark ketika merasakan lidah Mark yang sempat menjelahi rongga mulutnya telah berganti menjilati _putting_ -nya yang menegang bahkan menyesapnya tanpa ragu. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Haechan terlena dalam kenikmatan apalagi saat merasakan miliknya yang telah menegang dengan sempurna tampak memukul-mukul perut Mark hingga menimbulkan sensasi menakjubkan dalam dirinya. Mark yang menyadarinya pun lantas menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk membanting tubuh Haechan agar kembali berbaring di ranjang empuk miliknya lagi-lagi di bawah kuasanya.

Tanpa mengambil jeda terlalu lama Mark sengaja menarik kaos polo yang ia kenakan dalam satu tarikan cepat untuk segera menampilkan tubuhnya yang berdada bidang dan terhiasi abs tersebut oleh karena hobi bermain bulu tangkis dan menyelam ke dalam air itu; sukses membuat Haechan yang sedari tadi meraup napas untuk menetralkan sensasi menakjubkan yang ia rasakan lantas terasa sia-sia lantaran napasnya kembali tercekat apalagi kala tanpa aba-aba Mark sengaja meraih pahanya kemudian mengecupnya singkat sebelum meremas helaian rambutnya diiringi dengan kening mereka yang kembali menyatu. Haechan yang telah tunduk oleh pesona Mark yang terlampau menakjubkan itu pun rasanya tak mampu lagi menanganinya hingga ia sengaja membuang pandangnya ke samping hanya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Mark yang mampu menghujam jantungnya agar berdetak tidak karuan, berhasil membuat Mark semakin leluasa memandangi ciptaan Tuhan di bawah tubuhnya ini tanpa melewatkan detail apapun itu.

Detail berupa surai berantakan Haechan yang membingkai wajah manisnya.

Wajah manis Haechan yang terhiasi oleh rona merah yang terbias nyata.

Bias kemilau manik Haechan yang mampu melemahkan jantungnya.

Jantung Mark yang lemah akan godaan deru napas Haechan yang terengah hingga membuat belahan bibir ranum Haechan semakin merekah dengan menggodanya.

Godaan dari tubuh sintal berbalur kulit karamel eksotis yang kini terbalut sedikit bulir air yang menjadi saksi seberapa panas suasana yang tengah mereka bagi.

Suasana yang mampu memacu adrenalin Mark untuk segera menandai bila Haechan adalah miliknya.

"Hyuckie..."

Bedebah Mark dengan suara rendahnya.

Bedebah Mark dengan jemarinya yang lancang mengelus setiap inci dari tubuh Haechan sesensual itu.

Bedebah Mark dengan bibirnya yang mendarat di kening Haechan dan mengecupnya lama penuh kehangatan.

Bedebah Mark karena berhasil membuat Haechan lagi-lagi tunduk atas kuasanya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mark diiringi manik yang kini saling menatap dalam.

Bedebah Mark karena berhasil merayu Haechan agar kembali saling memagut bibir hingga sesekali saliva tampak meluncur dari sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Diiringi Mark yang diam-diam melepaskan pertahanan terakhirnya berupa menanggalkan celana yang ia kenakan.

Diiringi Haechan yang memasrahkan dirinya untuk membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya demi menyambut milik Mark yang telah sama tegangnya.

Diiringi singgungan tubuh yang semakin intim demi meruntuhkan segala dinding yang menghalangi mereka untuk melebur menjadi kesatuan.

Diiringi senggama yang tak terelakan di antara mereka sebagai bukti bila mereka adalah pasangan jiwa yang dipersatukan oleh tarian sakral.

* * *

"Siapa Lucas?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Dia sepupuku."

"Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?"

"Dia pindah ke Tiongkok saat aku masih kelas 4 SD."

Hening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lami? Apa Lami menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Haechan lantas memanyunkan bibirnya sebelum menyubit Mark sebal hingga membuat sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"Begitu? Kau mempermainkanku?!" omel Haechan.

Bukannya segera membalas, Mark sendiri malah terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup kening Haechan yang ada di pelukannya dengan gemas.

"Maaark!"

" _Alright. Help me, Cupcake_."

Belum sempat Haechan menelaah maksud dari perkataan Mark, tiba-tiba saja Mark menggulingkan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu menuju ke pinggir ranjang tepat dimana sebuah meja berada.

"Hm..."

Mark yang tadinya berniat mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya pun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat posisi Haechan yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya seraya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung yang membingkai wajah polosnya. Niat iseng pun lantas muncul di benak Mark berupa sengaja meraih kaki Haechan yang masih membelit pinggangnya kemudian menahan paha Haechan hanya untuk kembali mendorong miliknya yang masih tertanam di _hole_ sang pemuda manis dengan sentakan yang mampu membuat Haechan refleks mendesah.

"Anghh!"

Haechan lantas menabok pundak Mark yang sempat ia remat sebagai aksi protesnya terhadap perilaku Mark yang kurang ajar itu.

"Maarkhh! Nghh!" racau Haechan ribut ketika Mark malah semakin bersemangat menusuk _hole_ -nya, "Hentikanhh!"

Mark terbahak senang sebelum mengakhiri aksi menggodai Haechan dengan kembali menanamkan miliknya dalam-dalam di _hole_ Haechan dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Haechan yang mengerucut.

"Lebih baik kau segera menjelaskan semuanya sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menelan bulat-bulat milikmu yang masih ada di dalamku, Mark Lee," ancam Haechan seraya mengencangkan cengkraman _hole_ -nya rapat-rapat seakan-akan ingin memutus kebanggaan Mark dengan itu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, _Cupcake_ , dan aku sangat menyukainya," goda Mark sambil memukul pelan bongkahan sintal milik Haechan iseng.

"Mark!"

" _Alright, Cupcake_ ," putus Mark setelahnya sembari mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi Haechan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha."

Manik Haechan langsung mengikuti pergerakan Mark yang kini meraih laci mejanya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas kecil dengan logo Gucci yang mampu membuat Haechan ternganga seketika.

"Mark, jangan katakan kau..."

"Kebetulan sekali Lami menjadi _Brand Ambassador_ Gucci kali ini, sehingga dia bisa memperoleh jam tangan _limited edition_ incaranmu ini bahkan sebelum diliris secara resmi."

"Jangan bilang kau membobol _Blackcard_ milik _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ lagi, Markeu?" tebak Haechan sambil menatap Mark horor.

"Barter dengan koleksi Rolex milikku."

Haechan menghela napas lega seraya menerima pemberian Mark.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Mark sembari menatap Haechan dengan ringisan canggung.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Haechan cepat, "Tentu saja aku saaaangat menyukainya!" lanjutnya riang sebelum memeluk leher Mark erat sampai sang empunya terdorong kebelakang dengan posisi Haechan yang menindih tubuh Mark, " _Oh_ _my_ , kau yang terbaik, Mark!"

" _God_ , kita belum mencoba posisi ini," gumam Mark tidak nyambung yangmana sukses mendapat cubitan sebal di perutnya dari Haechan.

"Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan diriku pada mahkluk mesum di hadapanku ini?" keluh Haechan tidak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja karena kau sangat mencintaiku hingga tanpa pernyataan sama sekali kau tahu jika aku juga sangat mencintaimu," timpal Mark sambil tersenyum tampan dengan bangsatnya.

" _Cheesy_ ," ucap Haechan dengan teganya lantaran merasa iritasi dengan tingkah terpendam Mark yang mulai menguara kepermukaan itu.

Mark terkekeh.

"Tapi sungguh, Hyuckie, bagaimana kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu?" tanya Mark sembari bangkit dari baringannya yang otomatis membawa Haechan ke dalam pangkuannya.

Haechan lantas membingkai wajah Mark dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mark, aku tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak menyadari seluruh tindakan manismu padaku. Apalagi setiap ciuman-ciuman lembut yang selalu kau berikan tiap kali aku tertidur di pelukanmu. Semua sikapmu mengungkapkan segalanya," kata Haechan seraya mengecup bibir Mark singkat.

"Jadi selama ini kau sadar jika aku sering mencuri ciumanmu?" gumam Mark sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping milik Haechan.

"Tentu saja," balas Haechan sembari mencubit pipi Mark lalu menariknya gemas, "bahkan aku masih ingat jelas _first kiss_ sepihak darimu usai upacara kelulusanmu dari sekolah dasar."

Meski sebenarnya Mark terkejut lantaran Haechan mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu, namun pada akhirnya Mark malah terkekeh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Haechan diiringi pelukannya pada tubuh sang pemuda manis yang semakin mengerat.

"Kau terlalu manis saat itu," ungkap Mark jujur, "bagaimana bisa aku sanggup mengabaikan tingkah manis pertamamu terhadapku? Aku juga masih ingat hari itu kau terus menempeliku seperti perangko bahkan keukeuh menginap untuk pertama kalinya di kamar ini. Kau juga tidak ragu memintaku untuk memelukmu sepanjang malam di ranjang ini," lanjutnya sebelum memaku manik Haechan dengan dalam, "dan saat melihat wajah damaimu yang tertidur di pelukanku, aku sangat bahagia saat itu hingga aku tak sanggup untuk tidak menciummu."

Haechan refleks memejamkan mata ketika Mark langsung menawan bibirnya usai membenarkan kejadian _first kiss_ sepihak yang dilakoninya. Sebuah ciuman manis yang lantas menghantarkan diri Haechan untuk kembali terbaring di ranjang dalam kondisi Mark yang turut menindihnya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Minhyungie," keluh Haechan seraya memanggil Mark dengan panggilan masa kecilnya, "apalagi amplop-amplop pink sialan yang selalu memenuhi loker dan lacimu dari SMP. Ck, aku membencinya."

Mark terkekeh kecil di sela-sela kening mereka yang saling beradu.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu takut akan pikirku jika tindakanku akan menghancurkan hubungan kita, Hyuckie, lagipula..." Mark sengaja mengambil jeda hanya untuk mengecup bibir ranum Haechan secara singkat, "aku lebih membenci seluruh tatapan memuja yang selalu tertuju ke arahmu saat kau menampilkan bakat segudang milikmu itu. Hei, kau milikku! Berani-beraninya mereka itu!"

Haechan tertawa riang saat merasa raut sebal Mark yang jarang ditampilkan itu nyatanya benar-benar menghibur dirinya.

"Markeu, kalau aku memang tidak tertarik padamu sudah pasti aku akan langsung membantingmu saat kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Ciuman pertama kita," ralat Mark merajuk.

Haechan terkekeh kecil sebelum mengecup bibir Mark cepat.

"Ciuman pertama kita yang sepihak."

"Kau menyadarinya jadi itu bukan sepihak."

Haechan manyun.

"Baiklah, ciuman pertama kita," putus Haechan kalah, "Tapi Mark, sebenarnya aku lapar," lanjutnya tidak nyambung seraya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kau sedang makan milikku, Hyuckie," balas Mark sambil menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menghantam kejantanannya pada _hole_ Haechan yang mengetat.

"Markhh! Nghh! Aku benar-benar anghh... laparh!" protes Haechan tanpa berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Mark yang sedang memanjakan _hole_ -nya dengan kejantanannya yang dirasa semakin membesar.

"Hyuckie... aku mau _doggie_ ," pinta Mark watados.

"Anghh! Markh!" desah Haechan kewalahan karena tusukan Mark dirasa semakin cepat, "Bagaimana nghhh kau bisa mengatakannya anghhh sesantai ituhhh," lanjutnya, "kemanahh sikap tenang danhh _cool_ milikmu nghh pergi?"

"Sedang _offline_ karena tengah memadu kasih dengan pasangan jiwanya," balas Mark _cheesy_ sambil menunduk untuk meraih bibir ranum Haechan dalam pagutan singkat, "Kau tahu sendiri Hyuckie bila aku benar-benar menjadi diriku hanya saat bersamamu."

"Bayangkan kalauhh Dreamies yang lain nghh melihatmu seperti iniihh, Markh, pasti mereka nghh akan terkejut terutama Ren—anghh Renjun yang pasti nhhh pingsan," ucap Haechan, "Anghh! Kenapa dilepas?" protesnya tiba-tiba saat merasakan kejantanan Mark tidak lagi memanja _hole_ -nya.

Mark menyeringai.

"Bukannya kau lapar, Hyuckie?" ucap Mark dengan nada _sing a song_ , " _Mommy_ pasti memasak sesuatu yang enak malam ini terlebih ada calon menantunya yang hobi makan ini," lanjutnya seraya menoel pipi berisi milik Haechan.

Namun bukannya sebal, dengan jemarinya Haechan malah meraih kejantanan Mark hingga berhasil membuat sang empu refleks menggeram rendah. Tak hanya itu, Mark merasa bila kejantanannya semakin menegang ketika Haechan turut mengelusnya dan sesekali meremasnya kuat. Mark lantas meremat lengan Haechan ketika merasakan ujung dari kejantanannya mulai menyentuh _hole_ milik Haechan yang masih tertutup rapat. Mark bisa melihat Haechan tampak tersenyum manis ke arahnya meski ia sadar jika di balik senyum itu tersimpan kilat kejahilan yang terselip di bola matanya.

"Maaarkk~"

Bedebah Haechan dengan suara manjanya dan kerlingan nakal itu.

"Hyuckie..." panggil Mark dengan nada rendah diiringi tatapan matanya yang mulai menggelap.

Haechan yang menyadari jika godaan isengnya berhasil membangunkan singa lapar pun lantas meneguk ludahnya horor. Sungguh Haechan tidak ada niatan (atau mungkin belum) untuk melakukan ronde kedua hari ini. Maka dari itu ia segera melepaskan pegangannya pada kejantanan milik Mark dan bergegas menghindar dari segala jeratan Mark yang mulai berbahaya itu.

Namun naas, Mark yang mengetahui gerak-gerik Haechan yang ingin kabur darinya itu pun langsung menarik pinggang Haechan yang hampir saja turun dari ranjang lalu membantingnya hingga Haechan kembali berada di dalam kuasanya dengan posisi tengkurap. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, dengan sok polosnya seakan telah terbiasa Mark kembali menarik pinggang Haechan untuk membuatnya menungging.

"Mau kemana, _Cupcake_?" tanya Mark kembali dengan nada sing a song miliknya.

"Mark..."

Haechan mencicit setengah memprotes setengah terpancing lantaran ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Mark yang keras tengah bermain-main di belahan pantatnya yang berisi.

"Maark, aku nghh laparrh... Maarkh..."

Haechan tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika merasakan _hole_ -nya kembali terisi oleh kejantanan Mark diiringi jemari Mark yang memainkan _putting_ Haechan dengan memilinnya.

"Setelah _doggie_ kita makan, oke?" ucap Mark berjanji seraya mulai menggerakan kejantanannya dengan irama pelan.

"Nghh... ngh..."

Haechan mengangguk di sela-sela erangannya yang tertahan oleh karena wajahnya yang sengaja ia lesakkan di bantal. Mark sendiri yang mulai merasa keenakan pun mulai mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya di _hole_ Haechan dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi pinggang Haechan.

"Anghh... Markh?! Nghh... mhh!"

Haechan mulai mendesah ribut ketika merasakan _hole_ -nya yang sedang ditusuk-tusuk itu pun mulai terasa menggairahkan apalagi ujung kejantanan Mark yang dengan berbakatnya berhasil menemukan _spot_ kenikmatan millk Haechan yang terpendam tanpa lupa menumbuk-numbuknya penuh sensasi.

Plak!

"Anghh!"

Bedebah Mark dengan gairah panasnya hingga tidak tanggung-tanggung menampar pantat Haechan beberapa kali sebelum menunduk untuk mengulum cuping telinga Haechan diiringi sebelah tangannya yang mengurut kejantanan Haechan yang sama tegangnya.

"Maaarkkhhh~"

Haechan dengan suara merdunya yang mendesah memanggil nama Mark tentu saja merupakan paket lengkap bagi pemuda berzodiak Leo itu semakin terbakar untuk menggagahi miliknya sesuai selera. Hebatnya, Mark mampu mempertahankan gerakan yang nikmatnya tiada tara tersebut hingga berhasil membuat suara Haechan mulai serak karena kebanyakan mendesah diiringi tubuhnya yang semakin merosot lantaran meleleh akan kelaki-lakian milik Mark yang mampu melemahkan dirinya.

Mark yang menyadari semua itu pun langsung melepas kejantannya secara singkat sebelum mengganti posisi Haechan agar terbaring miring. Haechan pun hanya bisa menuruti pergerakan Mark dan menurut ketika setelah itu Mark turut berbaring miring menghadapnya dengan sebelah tangan yang telah mengangkat pahanya lalu menahannya. Wajah mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti itu pun saling berhadapan dengan manik yang saling menatap untuk saling mengagumi.

Betapa Haechan yang sangat terjatuh akan pesona Mark yang terbiaskan oleh wajah tampan miliknya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan lembut diiringi senyum kekanakan yang terukir di bibirnya.

Betapa Mark yang terlampau terperosok dalam akan sosok manis Haechan yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh damba diiringi belahan bibir ranum miliknya yang sedikit terengah akan gairah yang tengah mereka bagi.

Hal tersebut tentunya menjadi pengiring bagi Mark untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di belahan bibir milik Haechan bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang kembali menjelajahi _hole_ milik Haechan. Sebuah tautan bibir yang awalnya hanya sebatas menyatu itu pun mulai saling memagut dalam bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggul Mark yang semakin cepat menerobos _hole_ Haechan yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi bukti bila mereka merupakan sepasang manusia yang saling mencinta. Desahan maupun erangan yang tercipta turut menjadi hadiah dari kebersamaan mereka yang telah menjadi keseharusan itu.

"Nggggghhhhhg!"

Haechan sungguh tak kuasa menahan desahannya disela-sela pagutan yang mereka bagi ketika entah ketumbukan yang sudah keseratus berapa dari Mark telah berhasil membuatnya klimaks penuh dengan kepuasan yang memenuhi relung jiwanya. Hal tersebut lantas membuat Mark turut menggeram rendah lantaran gara-gara itu kejantanannya yang masih memanja _hole_ Haechan refleks tercengkram erat hingga membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar bisa.

"Hyuckie..."

Mark sengaja memanggil nama Haechan dengan nada rendah sambil menyatukan kening mereka saat bibir mereka sudah tidak saling memagut lagi sebab ia tahu jika setelah beberapa tusukan ia akan segera melepaskan hasratnya.

"Anghhh..."

Benar saja, bertepatan dengan Haechan yang kembali mendesah itulah pada akhirnya Mark menembakan seluruh bibitnya untuk memenuhi diri Haechan dengan kehangatan itu. Haechan sendiri menerimanya dengan senang hati diiringi raut bahagia yang terbias di wajahnya apalagi saat melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan milik Mark yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya tampak tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Hal tersebut tentunya tak luput dari pandangan Mark yang kini balik menatap Haechan diiringi senyum teduh miliknya.

" _Mine_."

Mark berucap dengan nada mutlak usai mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Haechan.

" _Mine_."

Haechan membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan pula untuk menandai jika mereka saling memiliki.

Baik Mark maupun Haechan lantas tertawa bersama saat merasakan tingkah mereka barusan sangatlah _cheesy_.

"Aaah," ucap Mark sebelum membawa Haechan ke dalam pelukannya yang erat, "Aku bahagia."

Haechan hanya terkikik sebelum membalas pelukan Mark sama eratnya.

" _Same here_ ," balas Haechan lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Mark yang tidak terlapisi apapun, "Tapi aku lapar."

Mark lantas terkekeh sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Haechan singkat.

"Baiklah, setelah membersihkan diri kita langsung turun ke bawah untuk makan," putus Mark seraya merenggangkan pelukannya pada Haechan untuk segera berbenah diri.

Namun semua itu batal Mark lakukan kala merasakan pelukan Haechan di tubuhnya malah semakin mengerat.

"Tapi aku juga mengantuk," ucap Haechan lagi dengan nada merajuk.

"Hyuckie, kau harus makan," peringat Mark.

"Hyuckie?"

"Hei?"

Mark hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya singkat saat menyadari Haechan telah tertidur. Pada akhirnya lantaran tidak tega Mark pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Haechan tertidur tanpa lupa menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka yang disertai jejak-jejak senggama. Mark sengaja mencuri sebuah ciuman manis dari bibir Haechan sebelum kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Sweet dream_."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jaehyun tidak mengerti mengapa saat dirinya sedang asyik melihat _timeline_ SNS miliknya di meja makan, tiba-tiba saja Taeyong datang dan langsung menyambit belakang kepalanya dengan celemek hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

" _What's wrong, Honey? It's hurt_ ," keluh Jaehyun seraya menatap Taeyong yang tengah berkacak pinggang ke arahnya.

Bukannya segera membalas, Taeyong malah menghela napas panjang seraya menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di samping Jaehyun lalu mendudukinya.

" _For a God's sake_ , Mark memang anakmu," ucap Taeyong sambil mengusap wajah dan rambutnya secara berurutan.

Jaehyun tampak menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung sebelum menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pasangan hidupnya itu.

"Mark juga anakmu, _Honey_. Kau lupa kita membuatnya bersama 18 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Jaehyun mengingatkan.

"Yeah, dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika Haechan juga lelaki 'spesial' sepertiku," balas Taeyong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Jaehyun yang mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan Taeyong pun melebarkan kelopak matanya.

" _God_ , jangan bilang—"

" _Yes_ , _our Baby Lion_ , **_anakmu_** sedang mengagahi anak orang di kamarnya!" seru Taeyong kalap.

"Ya Tuhan! Mark memang anakku!" aku Jaehyun dengan bangganya.

Plak!

Kali ini Taeyong menggeplak kepala Jaehyun dengan serbet makan yang tergeletak di meja.

"Mark memang anakmu karena mewarisi kemesumanmu yang main serang anak orang seenak jidat begitu!" omel Taeyong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, "Apa sebaiknya aku hentikan saja dengan pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyuruh mereka makan? Ide bagus!" putus Taeyong seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun belum selangkah berhasil Taeyong ambil, ia malah memekik terkejut ketika merasakan pinggangnya diraih oleh Jaehyun hingga membuatnya kini berada dalam sebuah posisi dimana tubuhnya terhimpit antara pinggir meja dan tubuh kekar Jaehyun yang mengurungnya.

"Serius, _Honey_ , kau masih ingatkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya saat Ten menganggu senggama kita di waktu lalu? Jangan sampai _Baby Lion_ kita merasakannya juga, lagi pula..." ucap Jaehyun sengaja memutus perkataannya sambil tersenyum manis, "sepertinya aku juga ingin menikmati hidangan utamaku sekarang," lanjutnya seraya melepas kancing bajunya satu persatu dari atas dengan gerakan menggoda, berhasil membuat Taeyong gelagapan.

"Jae-Jaehyunie! Tung—mhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Mark harus berterima kasih pada Jaehyun _Daddy_ yang telah berhasil menghentikan Taeyong _Mommy_ dengan jerat pesonanya.

* * *

 **-July 22,** **2018-**

* * *

 **Mind to Review? :3**

 **Qlyra**


End file.
